Another Place
by NeonAnything
Summary: Unexpected discoveries in an unexpected place.


The last thing Sakura heard was Naruto's voice, screaming her name until his desperate cry got fainter and fainter, only deafening silence filled her senses.

And deep black.

So much black darkness she was sure she'd been falling in an endless pit of nothing. It wasn't until her slow descent morphed into a weird semblance of gravity that her feet instinctively found their bearings on a very shifty landscape. Her eyes began to readjust and offer some visibility to her surroundings. She knew where she was; she knew exactly what she had gotten herself into the moment she had thrown herself right in the path of the enemy's jutsu, saving Naruto from getting sucked into the portal.

Sakura made her way towards the mysterious architecture she could now see across the distance. Only the clacking sound of her footsteps offered a very much needed feeling of normalcy from the otherworldly atmosphere.

It wasn't until she reached the first of the geometric structure that she felt something, causing her to halt her movements.

_That chakra signature. H__e's alive._

Suddenly overwhelmed with urgency, Sakura swiftly scaled past the jutting terrain, her heart beating wildly, her eyes searching frantically.

Traces of trickled blood appeared as a guide on cold pavement; the sparse droppings eventually leading her to what she had been looking for, peeking out from behind a tall cylinder from a far_—_that unmistakeable distinct head of silver hair.

Sakura can make out his body too, leaning against it on the floor; his form was bent forward and haggard.A small amount of chakra was all she needed to spur her feet on just a little faster while conserving enough energy for healing.

The familiar waves of his chakra continued to spike erratically as she approached; she could see him more clearly now, curled down on his abdomen, his grunts heavy, painful, and giving way to short bursts of breaths.

_Chest injury. Please— not a punctured lung. _Her mind continued to make quick assessments as she stopped just behind a collapsed debris blocking the path to where her injured comrade lay.

"Kakash—"

The last syllable never made it, reduced to a muted gasp, as she stared at the sight of him in pure shock. The sound of his name was thankfully drowned out by the loud grunts and the violent sliding of skin that seemed suspiciously…_rhythmic._

The kind of sound people make when—

Her own pupils confirmed her suspicion and are practically vibrating at every part of the scene before her, in utter disbelief.

Kakashi, still unaware of her presence, was groaning with his right hand mercilessly gripping his length just freed from above his jounin pants. Eyes shut tight, eyebrows scrunched in angry frustration as beads of sweat dripped from his masked face. _Jerking off wildly, _for lack of better words — and looking like a man eager for his finish like his life depended on it. It was horrid fascination and a little bit of dread that fixated Sakura to let the scene unfold before her.

_This was what she got for all their childish curiosity about that damn mask, wasn't it?_

To finally see the _underneath_ the underneath. Only this proved more than what she'd ever ask for.

The guilt of witnessing something so private weighed in on her, but the burning curiosity was too much; it rooted her in place, as she watched him from behind the large debris. His heavy breathing and the rhythmic sound of skin against skin was sharp against the dead air, filling in the strange atmosphere around her. The blood in her body rushed like a heavy stream, making her ears burn hot and her face glow a bright shade of red.

She should have noticed the sizable gash on his shoulder, should have taken concern for the amount of blood loss from his wound. She was a _medical ninja_, for god's sake.

Instead, Sakura craned her head just a little, to catch a better view of the older man's throbbing erection—_Kakashi-sensei's_ erection, she mentally chided.

The glistening length of the commander of the third fucking division. Her team fucking captain.

With a hard gulp, she watched as Kakashi thumbed the tip of his hard shaft at each quick stroke. The pace grew more erratic as he crouched in on his form a little lower, mismatched eyes still shut tight in hard-fought concentration. His breathing was shorter, his grunts reduced to choked guttural sounds.

Never mind that her heart was beating alarmingly fast, threatening to lunge out of her chest. All she felt was light headedness and the need to tentatively rest her weight more on the large rubble, leaning in for a closer look rather conveniently.

The already furious pace quickened even more so, as Kakashi held his breath in short intervals before breaking into sharp exhalations. The sleeves of his tattered jounin shirt strangled his biceps like a tight cord, as he threw his head back, eyes still shut. He impatiently yanked his mask down with his left hand—likely bracing for the incoming full weight of his orgasm.

He looked to be so very _close_, and the thought reduced Sakura to a woman possessed. The unexpected reveal of his masked face was trivial to her now. His engrossed form was the only thing she saw; his choked groans and the discordant sound of skin and fabric—the only thing she heard.

That and the loud sound of crashing rock and debris, as the large ruin she was on finally gave in, mercilessly lunging her body forward. Sakura toppled over loud and hard on concrete with a wince.

_Fuck._

If it was somehow possible to will herself to die out of mortification, Sakura would have done so. That way, she would never have to look up from her toppled position ever again. Unfortunately, knowing she needed to assess the damage eventually, the medic raised her head slowly, her gaze hesitantly meeting his—hoping against hope he'd greet her with his usual nonchalance.

Kakashi's face was a picture of pure horror. His mask and thankfully, the _other bits_ were back in place. The blood from his head however, was completely drained, making his already pale complexion appear ghostly. His mismatched eyes were wide; pupils shaking in disbelief at the sight of her.

"How..how long have you been here?"

"Just now!" She answered too cheerily. "I was following the trace of your blood, and..and I tripped on this debris. I didn't really see anything." She bit her cheek and carelessly punctuated her statement with the most sheepish smile.

Kakashi let out a groan, as one hand reached up to cover his face in shame. "You were here the entire time."

_Dammit._

She was never the best liar.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have—" her hand started to make frantic apologetic gestures in mid-air, as she shuffled a little closer to him. The sudden movement and proximity jolted her captain to scuttle away backwards, the best he could in his injured state at least. His hasty efforts however, rewarded him with a sharp wince.

"We should look at your wound Kakashi-sensei."

With a small apologetic bow, Sakura waited for him to allow her to this time; Kakashi nodded in resignation and angled his shoulder a little towards her, exposing the location of the deep puncture.

Medic instincts kicked in swiftly as she willed herself to ignore the mortifying situation from just seconds ago. With her hand just steadied there just above his shoulder wound, she ran a steady flow of healing chakra right into it, making quick work of his injuries.

The wound was reducing to nothing but a faint scar; Kakashi gave her an appreciative nod for her handiwork. Sakura decided to make a routine check across his tattered vest anyway, without much thought as her hand spanned the length of his torso downwards.

"I think that's enough." His voice was curt; it made her halt but not before her gaze drifted downwards, towards the throbbing erection straining inside his pants.

He was still hard.

The blush creeping back on her face betrayed her completely. "You shouldn't have… I mean, you didn't have to stop-. "

"I really don't want to talk about it Sakura."

"You're right! I'm sorry, I just— that can't be healthy right? Won't that give you blue ba—"

"I said that's enough!" His voice was louder this time; what little was revealed of his face with his mask on was flushed red. His eyes couldn't bear to look at her for more than a few seconds before averting away.

He looked utterly fragile. His inability to channel his usual indifference showed her that he was rattled beyond recovery. It was a rare sight to see him so undone, and the thought naturally provoked her own fascination, like an animal instinctively preying on the weak.

Equally aroused at the prospect of what her own body wanted to do, Sakura could feel the pulse on her wrist as her hand defiantly continued its journey downwards.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored his question and with shaking hands, tentatively pressing her warm palm at the very base of his hard length to elicit a sharp hiss from the older man.

"Sakura." He warned her, sounding undeniably strangled like a threat without much bite. Kakashi's mismatched eyes searched across her face, briefly landing a little confused on the newly formed yin seal on her forehead, before scanning frantically again all over her form, in disbelief.

"You're not real," he finally concluded in a bitter laugh. "This is some sick joke, isn't it? I've been hallucinating this whole time."

The funny thing was that he actually did sound delirious, making her wonder just how much the excessive blood loss affected his judgement. She decided however, to placate him by neither confirming nor denying his ramblings. Sakura instead took advantage of the opportunity by boldly reaching inside his pants, her dainty hands taking hold of his rock hard erection. She gave him a sly smile before freeing it from the vice strain of fabric.

Surprisingly, he didn't resist. Instead, he suspiciously observed her every movement as her other hand pushed gently on his right thigh, gesturing him to make room for her crouched form between his legs. Mimicking the movements he had been doing earlier, Sakura tightened her own grip on his shaft, pumping in hard thrusts, eager to salvage whatever progress she had interrupted.

There was a groan followed by a satisfied sigh before his head instinctively tilted back, eyes shut once again, and looking completely resigned to lose himself to the rhythmic movements of her hands. Her arm braced on her own lap, as she slowly pumped him towards his elusive orgasm.

"Like this…" he instructed; right hand wrapped around hers, guiding her at exactly the pace his body needed before resting his hand back to his side, leaving Sakura to follow through.

"Mmmm..ngh…a little faster," he gritted a second time.

Sakura quickened her pace, the moisture from exertion and heat between her hands guiding her across the span of his length, as she struggled to give him the exact pace he wanted.

"Faster," Kakashi croaked, shifting impatiently where he sat.

"You're not very good at this are you?" His eyes cracked open as Sakura lifted her own irritated ones to meet his.

_She was trying so damn hard._

"I never knew bad hand jobs existed in fantasies," Kakashi deadpanned humorlessly, as he watched Sakura shift once again from her crouched position, her knees now on the floor.

"That means I'm real then, isn't it? Because the real Sakura has to be bad at hand jobs, right?"

"We should stop." It appeared his conscience came back to him in full, as his hands were now forcing her own to let go of the grip on his length. He struggled to put back his member inside the safety of his pants, away from her prying fingers, but Sakura didn't let him so easily. He was stronger but he was also weary. Channeling enough chakra, she gained control over his arm and effectively pushed it away as she once again took hold of him.

It was a temporary leverage she would have to make the best out of.

"This is sick. We shouldn't be—" Kakashi's objection halted with a sharp gasp, his body stiffened as Sakura decisively sheathed his erection with her wet mouth, taking in his whole length in one swift movement. He was bigger than she expected; she quickly adjusted her mouth to get used to his rigid form, now warm and hard inside the walls of her orifice

_This_, she can do well, she mused smugly.

"Kami.." He was begging. "This isn't happening."

She could feel his pleasure practically thrumming down the veins of his shaft, as she made short work of his beading tip with her warm tongue, hands spanning the uncovered skin at the wake of her oral ministrations. The wetness of her own sex made her fully aware of her own need.

His right hand fell on the back of her head, his fingers gently tangling with her hair. For a second, she was sure he'd yank her bobbing form away. Instead, his hands remained there, moving up and down, in unison with the movement of her own head.

The wet folds of her tongue lapped along his hard length hungrily as she instinctively maintained a constant tight suction around his throbbing tip. The slippery grip of her hand finally found an alternating unison with the rhythmic movements of her mouth.

It was the sudden sound of fist on pavement that jolted her—his left hand balled and grounded on the floor as he struggled to get a few incoherent words out through gritted teeth.

Kakashi's orgasm was short and quick. His hips bucked as he finally spilled all his seed into Sakura's mouth. She took in all of it- meeting each wave with generous swallows.

In no hurry, Sakura continued to pump his shaft slowly, abating the tension until there was nothing more than a whimper left from the older man.

The air remained thick from their lustful exertions when she finally pulled away to sit next to where he sat against the pillar. The smell of sex hung like a grave reminder of their sinful act.

It was the sound of their own breathing that distracted her a little, as she tried to ignore the looming dilemma. Kakashi eventually moved, rather lazily to give his limp member a few wipes before tucking it back inside his pants. To her surprise, they remained there for a long moment, nary a word and in silent agreement to fixate their eyes anywhere but sideways.

He was first to speak.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't have—"

Part of her wanted to muster some form of apology, one that didn't sound so contrived. However, at the heart of it, she knew that she regretted nothing and secretly hoped he felt the same.

"Then we should never speak of it." Sakura slowly grabbed his chin to force him to meet her gaze. "No one needs to know, Kakashi."

"Kakashi-_sensei_," he corrected her.

"Kakashi-sensei." Her mouth quirking just a little.

"This shouldn't change anything, if we keep it a secret." He didn't sound too convinced, but nonetheless, Sakura gave him an affirmative nod.

"Promise me, Sakura."

"I promise."

It was a formal agreement - to forget everything that transpired in this dimension.

Only the distinct, faint taste in her mouth remained as a palpable reminder of the reality of their actions. His very seed. And she was yet to kiss the man.

Kakashi finally stood, a little weary, but offering his own hand to grab on to as Sakura rose to her own feet. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

E/N:

Just wanted to make sure I don't offend anyone, this fic was an idea born out of a joke with Rachel/Senjju a year ago. _"What if Sakura saw him jerking off in the other dimension"._ It was purely for fun. I hope no one got offended by Sakura's aggressiveness. I think the point was moot especially since he was guiding her with the you know hewhew. More than anything, I wanted to make more of a shift in the usual paradigm that I see a lot in smutty KS stories. It's really light-hearted for the most part, some parts awkward. I just enjoy writing them with the whole guilt /forbidden dynamic of "no this is wrong, we shouldn't. but it feels right." I just find that really hot with KakaSaku.


End file.
